<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HEADCANONS by DizzyandKoko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480944">HEADCANONS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyandKoko/pseuds/DizzyandKoko'>DizzyandKoko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Headcanon, Sirens, mermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyandKoko/pseuds/DizzyandKoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my personal head cannons, I'll most likely have these added to my fanfics and crap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro, I Don't Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Request closed</p><p>These are my personal head cannons, I'll most likely have these added to my fanfics and crap.</p><p>This is mainly for random fairy tales I give characteristics to as if they're real. They're going to center around wastern tales as I am a stinky poo poo American and don't know much about African, Asian, Mexican, ex.; I don't want to offend anyone or miss represent anyone, so I'm just not going to touch them for now. This doesn't mean that I'll never try and touch on them, it would just take me more time and motivation to do research on them and translate them into an actual animal.</p><p>As for my fandom headcanons, their chapters are going to be short, just a few paragraphs. </p><p>If you got a mythical creature or a plot hole you want me to try and fix or even some other side thing you want me to mess with, idk, just ask.</p><p>If you want to use SPECIFICALLY my creatures, no need for the fandom headcanons, please give me credit. Just say concept by Dizzy or DizzyandKoko.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. MERMAIDS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name:</p><p>Mermaid / Aqua syreni</p><p>Homes:</p><p>Mermaids are semi aquatic, found in almost all places on earth, often including land. When in the water, they are nomadic and live in smaller groups. Their groups mainly consist of single families, sometimes two other families might join in one group. However, when Mermaid children turn of age, they leave their families to explore the ocean and start their own families.</p><p>Mermaids tend to hang around reefs for camouflage or play. They travel through open waters to find more treasures for their collections, but usually return to the nearest reef for rest.</p><p>Appearance:</p><p>Mermaids have an average length of seven feet (213.36 cm) with their tails taking up five feet (152.4 cm) of their bodies. Their arms, the elbow down, and their tails are scaly. Their scales are small and slippery, allowing them to slip away from predators with ease. </p><p>They wear whatever they found as clothes. The female Mermaids have shawls around their necks, covering up their chests. Male Mermaids have a belt around their waists, the place where their tail morphs to their human body. Both the shall and belt have pockets or bags on them to carry the things that they find, ex. food, gold, toys and small, hand held weapons.</p><p>As humans, it's very hard to tell the difference between a real human and a Mermaid. But, Mermaids can't get rid of their gills, like the Siren, when in human form. They go for turtle necks, scarfs, large sweatshirts and the sort to try and cover them because they can be very noticeable at times. They also have lots of piercings and jewelry, still maintaining their merlististic side.</p><p>How they live:</p><p>Mermaids are very playful, friendly and social. Because of their nomadic nature, they tend to have many friends ranging from their cousins the Sirens to, oddly, water pups. </p><p>Like Pirates, they are obsessed with gold, diamonds and the sorts, not to the extent of Pirates though. Mermaids use jewels as a social statice symbol, decorating themselves with their treasures or just holding on to them as a safe keeping. There have even been cases where Mermaid families would have a family harlem that's passed down through generations, like humans.</p><p>Just like how humans have fingerprints, Mermaids have their own scents, however only other aquatic animals like them can smell it. Mermaids greet one another by smelling each other, being able to become calm in the presence of familiar scents.</p><p>Diet:</p><p>Mermaids have a vegetarian diet, but do partake in meat every now and then. Usually eating water plants or small fish like shrimp, clamps and guppies.</p><p>Predators:</p><p>Mermaids are found around the bottom of the food chain, their main predators being Pirates, Sharks and Humans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you can't tell, I did get some ideas from Scales: Mermaids are Real/A Mermaid's Tale and Aquamarine, same will go with my take of Sirens.</p><p>Expect the Siren chapter later today and a Satan, Obey Me!, headcannon sometime soon to.</p><p>As always, stay safe!<br/>-Dizzy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Siren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name:</p><p>Siren / Aqua periculum</p><p>Homes:</p><p>Sirens live in large tribes with active monarchs. Their tribes are found in and around underwater caves. The caves always have some space within as a dry area and are found close to the surface of the water.</p><p>Appearance:</p><p>Sirens are very long, their bodies being a whopping 9’4” (284.48 cm) and their tails being 6’10” (208.28 cm). Instead of having scales like the Mermaid, Sirens have skin that ranges in color. However their tails also have a choat of slime to slip away from predators.</p><p>As Sirens are predators, they have webbed claws with dangerous venom. Their venom is very dangerous to medium to small fight, Pirates and Humans. Even if a speshous cant die from the venom, it can still cause temporary paralysis and possibly haulisantions.</p><p>Like Mermaids, their arms are colored like their tails. However leaders of their tribes have their left arm inverted in color compared to their tail and right arm.</p><p>Leaders of the group wear royal ‘clothing’ instead of the whole tribe like Mermaids. Even then, it's only a hair accessory made of seaweed. The seaweed is wrapped around sticks to make a headband of sorts with bones dangling from the ends.</p><p>Tribe leaders that have close relations with Mermaids are also known to wear Mermaid shawls.</p><p>When in human form, like Mermaids, it's very hard to spot Sirens out of the water. Even then, there's a few ways to find them in the human population. Like Mermaids, Sirens can’t get rid of their gills on their necks, so they rely on hoping that they dont show or hide them. Hiding them is a slight problem though, Sirens have very sensitive skin, so they go for more revealing clothing. They do have an advantage over Mermaids, though, as their gills blend into their skin much easier.</p><p>How they live:</p><p>Unlike the friendly and social Mermaid, Sirens are more hostile towards unknown characters and antisocial, tending to stay in their tribes. This isn't to say that there's been NO account of intermixing as Sirens do make relationships with Mermaids and acousaninly humans.</p><p>When not working in the tribes or hunting, they can be found looking for treasures in sunken Pirate ships or the ocean floor or playing in small groups, occasionally with Mermaids.</p><p>Diet:</p><p>Sirens mainly have a carnivorous diet, but have been known to eat an obevorbous diet when in human form. They eat aquatic animals ranging from small clams and lobsters to sharks and small whales.</p><p>When hunting smaller fish, it's usually in reefs so their tails can blend it, they go alone or with a few others. They lay down on their stomachs and pretend that their fins are part of the coral. If a fish goes coles enough, the Siren scoops them up with the tail and inpails it with their claws, killing them instantly.</p><p>Sirens are very skilled with tools. They're about as advanced as Pirates, only out matching them on the intelligence side. Sirens have harpoons, nets, knives and the sorts when hunting larger fish. Sirens hunt large fish in big groups, about ten per trip, to overwhelm the fish. Unlike with small fish, their venom can’t kill larger fish as instantly, only leaving it paralized until its death by their weapons.</p><p>Predators:</p><p>Sirens don't have many predators, only being hunted by killer whales, large Snarks, Pirates and humans for their meat. However, their blue blood is widely hunted by said Pirates, humans and occasionaly Demons for its healing properties.</p><p>Their blood must be treated before use. When it's treated, the quantity of blood is significantly reduced, only about a gram of treated blood per three cups of untreated. To combat this problem, the blood is usually collected in large quantities, effectively killing the Siren when taken.</p><p>An odd way Sirens can protect themselves and reel in food is through singing. They have special songs dependent on if they are in need of help, sad, happy or even just bord. Their voices are very dangerous to those who listen, it can make brain waves slow down to REM sleep waves. There is no way to combat their voice other than to just blocking it out. The effects of their voice can disappear on its own within an hour.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahaha! I told you it would be later!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>